Heroes of Olympus: Mark of Athena
by GJK516
Summary: The Greeks arrive at Camp Jupiter but will they get along with the Romans?
1. Arrival

A shadow was cast over camp Jupiter as the Argo 2 arrived all the Romans had gathered in the Fields of Mars. At the front of the gathering were all the most important Romans the senate, Octavian, Reyna and Percy as well as Frank and Hazel. Reyna flashed Percy a stare

"I hope this goes well Percy you know what Octavian will do." She said

"It will be all right Reyna and I promised I would fight with you." Percy responded. Reyna relaxed a bit as the Argo touched the ground. For one moment all was silent. Then a door in the hull opened and Annabeth came out she quickly survived the crowd for Percy. She then saw Percy with Reyna and Percy could tell she was jealous of Reyna. She then ran towards Percy with arms open he held his arms to receive her. She hugged him for ages and then kissed him

"Annabeth" Percy whispered

"Where have you been Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked

"Seaweed Brain!" Reyna asked as he burst out laughing. Frank and Hazel joined in as well as most of the Romans

"You got a problem with that?" Annabeth said challengingly. Reyna not wanting to look weak in front of the Romans gave her a wolf stare.

"Come on Percy come and see OUR friends." Looking at Reyna the whole time. Percy was reluctant to leave the Romans

"These guys are my friends too!" Percy protested. Reyna blushed but looked down to hide it from the Romans. By now all the Greeks have left the Argo along with Chiron.

"We are Camp Half-Blood sons and daughters of the Greek God's." Chiron shouted. Jason exited the Argo now with a Daughter of Aphrodite behind him holding his hand. Reyna looked furious at the girl. Jason looked around smiling until he saw Percy. He gave him a wolf stare and Percy responded with his. After much tension Reyna

"Jason Grace welcome back to Camp Jupiter." She pointed at Percy and smiled "This is Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon and Praetor of the Twelfth Legion." Reyna loved taking revenge on Jason for holding hand with the Venus spawn.

"Romans battle formation!" Octavian ordered. The legion did what he said

"Ignore him!" Percy shouted "The Greeks mean no harm!" The Romans did what he said but all the Greeks just store at him.

"Never trust Greeks baring gifts we all know what happened last time….." Octavian responded with a smirk

"Shut up now! I am the Praetor not you or do you want to the face the wrath of Rome!" Percy Shouted

"Percy you've changed!" Annabeth said backing away from him

"Oh come on guys we can all be Demigod BFF's right guys!" Said the Greek called Leo. An awaked silence filled the field. A flash of light came out of no ware blinding the Camps

"Hello my Heroes." Juno said. Everyone bowed in respect

"Percy, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank and Hazel step forward. You are the Heroes of the Prophecy. You will find the Seventh in the land of the old. Farewell for now my heroes!" Juno disappeared in a flash of light.

"What do we do know now?" Frank asked

"What we always do call a Senete meeting."


	2. The Senate

The senate was full with both Greek and Romans. Reyna and Percy were in the praetor seats, both urging for silence as the two factions argued. Percy stood up

"Silence now! I am the praetor of this legion and you will do what I say!" Everyone stared at Percy in shock, Percy had never been so aggressive.

"You're a Greek we don't have to listen you!" Octavian shouted. Annabeth stood.

"Why do we listen to a skinny runt!" Now the hostiles grew Roman and Greek shouting at each over.

"SILENCE! NOW!" Said a powerful voice. A blue light flashed in the room and a man appeared. He wore Roman armour with a slight blue tint. His eyes were a dark sea green that made them look harsh and unforgiving. His hair was neatly termed and so was his beard that was quite long. He held a trident in one hand.

"Lord Neptune!" Reyna said bowing. Everyone followed her lead both Greek and Roman.

"Dad?" Percy said. Neptune turned to Percy and winked his eyes turning to Percy's shade of green.

"Lord Neptune it is an honour!" Octavian said. Neptune raised an eyebrow

"Is it Roman? Your kind have never liked me."

"No true my lord." Octavian said

"Then why did you give my only demigod son no support except a small boat? I should kill you right now for your insolence." Neptune said

"That won't be necessary Dad." Percy said.

"Are you sure son?" Neptune asked

"Yes Dad." Percy said

"With respect, Lord Neptune. Why are you here?" Reyna asked

"I'm here to warn you!" Neptune said "I wish to help the seven so I will finish the prophecy that the harpy told."

"Wisdom's daughter walks alone,

The mark of Athena burns through Rome,

Deaths son the seven will seek,

And the God slayer's power will make the seven weak."

"Who is the God Slayer?" Jason asked

"Ah Jason Grace, Jupiter's most recent child. You have a hard choice ahead Grace. You could cause a war that will not just destroy your camps but the Gods themselves." Thunder rumbled outside. Neptune looked to the celling

"I'm not going to kill him Jupiter." Neptune said "Fine I must leave now. Farewell Demigods. Percy." Neptune disappeared.

"Now we discuss the quest now we have a complete prophecy." Reyna said

"What did he mean by the prophecy the harpy told?" Piper said

"Speak when spoken to Venus spawn!" Reyna said

"Calm down Reyna!" Jason said

"Why should I? You can't order me about." Reyna said

"Reyna it's alright, calm down." Percy said. Reyna suddenly relaxed from Percy's urging, earning a jealous look from Annabeth.

"What a rude way to treat our guests Reyna. Greek she may be but her question was interesting. Where is this Harpy?" Octavian said

"Don't turn this on me Octavian, you hate the Greeks more than everyone else." Reyna said

"Guys we all need to chillax. We can all get on, right?" Leo said, he put his arm around Jason. "Look at me and Jason we're best buddies plus he's dating the "Venus spawn" or Piper." Reyna's face dropped, but she said nothing.

"Romans you are dismissed, where are the Greeks staying?" Reyna asked

"The ship." Piper said

"Good, Jason, Hazel, Frank and Annabeth stay here." Percy said

"What about Piper and Leo?" Jason asked

"They stay too." Reyna said. The Greeks and Romans funnelled out the senate doors in silence.

"Let's get down to business." Jason said. "Hera or Juno said that me, Leo and Piper are part of the seven. So we're going on the quest."

"Same with me, Hazel and Frank." Percy said

"Good the prophecy mentions Rome, so I assume we're going there." Piper said

"Ah so this one isn't just makeup and clothes." Reyna said.

"Yes the Prophecy mentions Death's son." Annabeth says

"This could be Hades son or Thantos'ers." Annabeth said

"It's Pluto's Gaia told me she captured Nico De' Angelo when he was looking for the doors of death."

"How do you know Nico?" Annabeth asked

"He's Pluto's ambassador here." Reyna said

"Wait a minute he's a son of Hades. Me and Percy found him and his sister Bianca at a school. His sister died on a quest to find the Goddess Artemis who had been captured by the Titan Atlas." Annabeth said

"Guys! Where all our introductions. I'm Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus and supreme commander of the Argo deux." Leo said. Hazel shook when she heard Leo say Valdez.

"I'm Hazel daughter of Pluto." Hazel said, looking at Leo hopefully.

"Hey do I know you?" Leo said

"Maybe." Hazel said devolving an interest in her shoes.

"Well I've seen your face before, how could I forget something so fine!" Leo said. Hazel blushed as Jason and Piper punched his arm. Frank stood.

"Hey hands of my girl!" Frank said

"I don't listen to people whose head looks like a marshmallow!" Leo said. Frank lost his temper her transformed into bear and roared. Leo set himself on fire. He looked like the human torch. Frank immediately lost his nerve and backed away.

"Get away from me!" Frank said

"What scared of getting burned marshmallow!" Leo said. Suddenly Leo's fires died down and he went stiff. His glowed green.

"Gaia!" Percy said.

"Jackson your still alive. Good pawns are very useful. God spawn give up on your quest or you will suffer dearly." Gaia said

"Never!" Jason said

"You have been warned Rome will suffer dearly for this." Leo fell to the floor.

"What happened all I can remember is seeing Hazel and suddenly feeling aggressive." He said

"You scared Frank!" Hazel said

"Sorry man, seriously for everything I said." Leo said. He offered his hand to Frank. Frank shook it but he looked scared as he could catch fire at contact with Leo.

"I'm Frank Zhang son of Mars." He said. Leo suppressed a smile, the same with Piper and Jason.

"Be careful Greek, Romans don't forgive easily." Reyna said

"Sorry everyone." Leo said

"I'm Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite." Piper said

"Well Venus finally got some taste. Tristan McLean." Reyna said

"How did you?"

"I'm not stupid." Reyna said

"I'm Annabeth daughter of Athena." Annabeth said

"Most daughters of Minerva are brunets I'm surprised." Reyna said

"And who are you?" Annabeth said

"Oh you don't remember? You destroyed my home!" Reyna said.

"Did I?" Annabeth said

"My name's Reyna." She said

"Circe's island. You did my hair." Annabeth said. The Romans burst into laughter.

"Silence!" She said

"I'm Jason Grace."

"Percy Jackson."

"Now back to the quest. We know who six of the seven are but who is the seventh." Jason said

"Annabeth. The prophecy mentions wisdoms daughter and Athena its got to be Annabeth." Percy said

"Fine Annabeth will go, we will talk more later. Senate dismissed." Reyna said


	3. Bad Dreams

After the senate Percy talked to all the Greeks again it was good for him to see all of his old friends, the same with Jason. Reyna and Percy arranged war games for the next three days; one would be for romans, then Greeks and then everyone together. Meanwhile Octavian had been rallying his allies and spreading lies about the Greeks. But after a long day of catching up Percy went to the Praetor house and went to sleep. It had been the best day of his life and Annabeth. Gods Percy missed her. He still wanted to slap Hera or Juno whatever. Percy gave Jason his stuff back and he would swap places with Percy. Then he would stay up all night talking to Annabeth. Thaila and the hunters are on their way to camp Jupiter now. He missed Thaila a lot as well. He was also worried about the quest. Frank and Leo's fight in the senate worried Percy. Leo could use fire but Frank's life depends on a burnt wooden stick the size of a candy bar. Leo looked exactly the same as Hazel's old boyfriend and that wouldn't go well with Frank. Percy now fell asleep.

He dreamt of a dark cavern which felt alive. They were three figures standing in the middle talking to each over.

"He needs to pay my father's death must be avenged!" The figure to the far left. He wore full Greek battle armour so no part of his face was visible. A scythe hung from his belt.

"Peace Kryous, you will have your revenge soon enough. You know what Gaia promised you." The middle figure said. He wore full battle armour but it looked demonic and it was as black as night. A blue sword hung on his belt

"Yes but he killed him! My own father dead. Jackson must pay!" Kryous said

"Yes we all want revenge on the Gods." The figure to the far right said. The figure was clearly a she wore no helmet and had long black hair and stormy grey eyes. She wore Roman armour.

"Yes my daughter we shall kill them all. The Romans will pay. By the end of this week the camps will dine in the underworld!" The middle figure said. Kryous turned around and looked directly at Percy.

"It's rude to spy Jackson even in dreams." Kryous said, Slicing him with his scythe.

Percy's dreamed changed he was in Poseidon's palace inside the throne. On it sat Neptune looking bored, he then noticed Percy and he changed into Poseidon.

"Percy my boy, how are you!" Poseidon said

"Dad I've missed you!" Percy said.

"Hades, I've missed you Perseus , I'm sorry I didn't contact you Hera blocked me. She is so annoying sometimes." Poseidon said

"She's annoying like that." Percy said

"Sorry about Neptune by the way, I change with the wind." Poseidon said. Everything started to dissolve.

"What's happening?" Percy asked

"Zeus is destroying the link goodbye my son!" Percy now woke up Reyna leaned over him.

"We need to talk now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the shortness. A couple of questions inthis chapter, Who is the middle figure, who is Kryous's father(most people would of figued it out) and what does Reyna want to talk to Percy about? Please review! :)<strong>


	4. The Hunters

The wind blew as Thaila Grace aimed her bow and arrow at a deer. She fired but it landed in the muddy grass at the deer's feet.

"Dammed wind!" She shouted, as her voice echoed through the forest. Phobe, her best friend, well best friend in the hunt appeared next to Thaila.

"You know I can see you miss, I don't need to hear it." She said

"I know but that's the third shot I missed today." Thaila said

"A lot on your mind?" Phobe asked

"Annabeth and camp flew out yesterday I've heard nothing from her. Maybe the Romans killed her….." Thaila said. Phobe slapped her.

"Don't think like that ever. You are in charge of the hunt until Zeus grows a brain." Since Zeus closed of Olympus Artemis had visited them once, giving them instruction on what to do.

"Yeah. Let's go back to camp. And when did you get permission to slap me?" Thaila said. They both laughed and ran to a clearing in the forest where the hunters have set up camp. Only Chole and Sarah were there, as they were on guard duty. Sarah had curly brown hair and dark skin. Chole on the other hand had blonde hair bright blue eyes and tanned looking skin. However three hunters were always on guard.

"Phobe who was the other girl on guard?" Thaila asked.

"Katniss." Phobe told her

"Where did she go!" Thaila demanded

"She said something about a cave." Sarah said

"Fine, Chloe call the meeting horn." Thaila said. Chloe entered Artemis now Thaila's tent and exited with a large horn. She blew on it which singled the hunters to return to the tents. One by one the hunters gathered in the clearing with their kills and placed them in front of the main tent. "_Not much today_" Thaila thought.

"Chloe get the fire going." Thaila ordered. It was a big burden on Thaila, being the leader of the hunt. Chloe started the fire and began cooking the food. All the hunters threw a bit of their food in the fire, as a sacrifice to Artemis. Suddenly the fire stopped and Lady Artemis herself appeared in its place. All the hunters bowed in respect.

"My hunters," She said "It's time to join the demigods in their fight against Gaia. I cannot help you as my father Zeus forbids it. However Thaila will lead you to the Roman demigod camp, Camp Jupiter and join forces with the Greeks. Good luck my hunters you will need it." And with that Lady Artemis dissappared. All eyes store at Thaila who had a massive smile on her face.

"Next stop Camp Jupiter!"


	5. Darkness

Darkness. That's all Nico saw. Normally he wasn't scared of the dark he even liked. But this darkness was different it was almost unnatural, artificial like someone was making it. Nico could vaguely make out his surroundings, all he could make out was a sphere and a platform which he was on. A bridge seemed to extended from the platform which was also circular. At the end of the platform there was a space between the sphere and the platform which was somewhat darker than the rest of the area. Nico could see this because of spending most of his time in the underworld and being the son of Hades helps. Nico stood. He then tried to move forward but something stopped him, restrained him.

"_Chains."_ Nico thought. He tried to think back to where he was before. Then it hit him. The Doors of Death! He found them but he then got hit around the head by something. Explains his headache. Then a he saw a light, a touch probably. Now Nico could make out the sphere, it was a prison. The chains were strapped to his arms and legs and the platform had a bridge to on it to a door. That's where the light came from. He then looked to the floor of the platform and he saw something that he didn't expect a pattern on the floor at least a quarter of it. It was strange." _It looked like one of the markings on Kronus's coffin_" Nico thought. Then the torch holder became visible. It was a woman who was about 16 she had long dark hair and grey eyes. She wore roman armour. She had a cold, calculating look about her. She walked up to Nico and threw some bread next to him, along with a cup of water.

"You should be grateful." She said "I would leave you here to starve if it was my choice, but Gaia wants you alive."

"You remind me of someone" Nico started but she backhanded him

"Speak when spoken to." She said

"I have a name you know." Nico said with a cheeky smile, this earned him another hit.

"You're very irritating." She said

"So I've been told." Nico said, thinking of when he first met Percy. Instead of hitting him the girl smiled but only for a second and she walked of leaving Nico in darkness. He then sank to the floor thinking of Percy, Bianca, Hades and most of all Thaila. He met Thaila on his visit to camp half-blood where she was visiting her brother, Jason. They talked more than they ever had before she was scared for Percy and let open the floodgates while talking to Nico. He'd hate to admit it but he likes her but it wouldn't work Artemis would turn her into a doe if she kissed boy. "_Dam you Aphrodite_" Nico thought


	6. I predict a Riot

"What is it Reyna?" Percy said still waking up

"Octavian, he's railed all his supporters and the first cohort," Reyna said breathlessly "He's started a riot. They're going to attack the Greek ship." Percy jumped out of bed. He quickly put on a Camp Jupiter purple shirt and some jeans. He didn't care that Reyna saw him in his pants; he was too worried for his friends. Octavian was an idiot, he would burn the ship down and put all the Greeks heads on pikes.

"Let's show Octavian what Greeks are made of!" Percy said. Percy transformed Riptide and was about to run out when Reyna grabbed his arm. He stopped and looked at her she put her hands into his.

"Stay safe Percy." Reyna said. She gently kissed his lips. Percy immediately backed away.

"What! I have a girlfriend Reyna!" Percy said. Reyna looked hurt then it turned into a mask that betrayed no emotion.

"The legion will be ready in ten." She said. Percy ran outside when he saw a dark shadow in the skies, it seemed to be heading at him.

"Blackjack!" Percy shouted out in joy.

"_Your girlfriend sent me she's even pusher than you, boss." _

"Shut up and ride." Percy said getting on Blackjack. It felt good to be back on Blackjack, he felt free. Free from all his burdens, free from stress, free from Gaia, free from monsters. It felt great, not having a care in the world until he saw the riots. Chaos, that's the words that came to Percy's mind. Romans, women, children, senators. All railed against the Greeks. They held touches and spears heading towards the Argo. The Greeks formed a defensive line around the ship, a bit like the turtle. He then saw Jason and Annabeth rallying the Greeks. It reminded Percy of the old times in the Titan war him and Annabeth against the world. Now Jason, the Roman, the son of Jupiter had taken his place. Now he knew how Jason felt, with him taking Jason's place. Then his thought turned to Reyna. Why did she kiss him? She hated him a week ago. But he'd confront her later but now Percy had to something. Percy pointed at the Greek front line.

"Land there Blackjack!"  
><em>"You sure boss I don't want to loss you again." <em>Percy felt touched at this. Blackjack landed anyway.

"Stand down!" Percy shouted to horde of flames.

"Kill the Greek!" Octavian's shouted

"Stop now! I 'am your Praetor!" Percy shouted. This time Percy's pleas were ignored as the rebels marched on.

"Uspesr!" Octavian shouted. Jason jumped over the Greek line and stood next to Percy

"Tell them to Stop now or I'll electrocute you Octavian!" Jason said

"We don't listen to Greeks!" Octavian shouted. Jason got mad like being a Greek was an insult.

"Come out and fight me like a real Roman you skinny runt! We don't need a gutted teddy bear to find out what going to happen to your face!" He shouted. Percy restrained Jason, as the rioters came closer and closer.

"Let me go Percy!" He shouted. Annabeth came through the line with Leo

"We got to do something!" Annabeth said

"Yeah how about Percy and Jason do a 300 and all those stuck up prats." Leo said. Annabeth slapped him.

"This is no time for jokes Leo!" She said

"How about we get Piper to charm speak them?" Jason said. Percy smiled

"I've got a better idea. STOP NOW!" Percy shouted. Everything went silent, as the Earth shook and a giant crack appeared in the ground in front of Percy.

"Now I have your attention."

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to update the chapter because Dajandre one of my reviews said to watch my language so I update the chapter and added a few extra bits. The next chapter will be the riot from Jason's perspective, thanks for the reviews!<strong>


	7. Fireworks

Jason sat on a couch in his cabin with Piper lying on him. He realised that they fell asleep here after watching movies all night. He then began running his hand through her chopped up hair watching her sleep. He then thought back to Camp Half-Blood, when they had their first kiss. A couple days after the Quest to save Hera Chiron thought it would be a good idea to have a party, to lift everybody's sprits. They all roosted marshmallow's on the campfire. Eventually Jason went to the beach, to get away from all the loud noise. Strangely Annabeth was there holding a picture of Percy Jackson.

"This was his favourite place, you know." Annabeth had said without even looking at Jason.

"What was he like?" Jason asked.

"He was kind, thoughtful, and funny and he would have died for me." She said. Jason sat next to her and saw the tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Jason I miss him so much. Everyday gets harder and harder, I think I love him." Annabeth said

"Hera messed things. If it helps I sort of know how you feel. I had a girlfriend at the Roman Camp." Jason said.

"What was her name?"

"Her name was Reyna. We were the Camp leaders, a bit like you and Percy or so the campers tell me. Reyna is a fighter she told me she lived in the sea of monsters when she was a kid."

"Really I went there with Percy. What happened then?" Annabeth asked

"She took me into her house and said we needed to take things slow, I disagreed and we had fallout. That was the night I disappeared."

"Did you go on any quests with her?" Annabeth asked

"Yes." Jason said "We were sent by Pluto to find the Skelton Key, a key that could be used to unlock any door. Atlas planned to attack our camp by using it to open our magical boarders. Me, Reyna and a girl named Gwen stopped him. We all fought him together, then he disappeared when Reyna shoved the key into his armour, he disappeared and destroyed the key Mercury separated the pieces, one hidden here in the U.S.A., one in Rome and one in Greece. We kissed afterwards."

"Wow! Do you miss her?"

"Have you ever remembered something but feel nothing from it?" Jason asked

"No." She said drying her eyes.

"Do you need a hug?" Jason asked. She went into his arms.

"Well the big strong Roman has a sensitive side to." She said

"I don't show it. The weak ones are always eaten first." He said. Annabeth backed away

"What!" She said

"I'll explain it later." Jason said. A person started walking towards them.

"Well looks like Piper found you. See you later Light bulb." Annabeth said

"Light bulb?" He said

"Well that is what I just said and Jason thanks." Annabeth said walking back to the party. Piper now came and sat next to Jason

"Who was that?" She asked

"No one Pipes." He said

"If you say so Sparky." She said "Let's watch the stars." They lay down and held hands watching the balls of light. Fireworks went off in the distance sending rainbows of colour into the night.

"There're very pretty." Piper said in awe as the fireworks took the shapes of Greek heroes and monsters.

"Not as pretty as you." Jason said

"Oh, Jason! Do you really mean that?" She said

"Of course!" He said. They kissed and it was magic.

Piper woke up after a while and smiled.

"Having fun there Sparks?" She said

"I always am when you're here." He said. Leo ran in.

"Love birds! The Romans are rioting! Their going attacking the ship!" He said.

"Lets go!" Jason said

Well that's it for now. The next chapter will be from Reyna's perspective.


	8. Heartbreak

Reyna sat in the senate listening to the chaos created by Octavian's arrest. Octavian himself was in chains in front of the senate. After Percy caused the earthquake the Roman army swooped in and cleared the mob up.

"Silence!" Percy shouted "Octavian is accused of treachery, violence and treason against Camp Jupiter. Octavian how do you plea?"

"But what am I guilty of Jackson? Killing a couple of Greeks? The Roman Empire never thought about such things. The only thing I'm guilty of is to preserve Roman honour." Jason stood

"Honour? Is killing innocent people honourable. Like it or not the Greeks are demigods, they are family and no man is more wrenched in the eyes of Gods and men than the kinslayer."

"I agree with Jason." Percy said "We are family this is why Juno or Hera brought us together, to make us into one strong family who can defeat Gaia like are parents before us."

"Well this isn't going anywhere. I demand trial by combat!" Octavian said. The whispering grew until Reyna said

"Enough. Who will stand for Octavian?"

"I will." Said a deep voice that came from nowhere a golden light appeared in the senate and a teenager appeared he had dark greasy hair and cruel golden eyes he looked about 16. He wore golden armour and held a scythe. _Who's this guy, how'd she get here? _

"How did you get here? Terminus boarders should have kept you out?" Reyna asked.

"He is a weak God no match for the power of Gaia and after the attack his boarders are weakened." The Golden Teen said

"Ah my saviour tell us you r name hero." Octavian said

"My name is Kryous, son of Kronus. I have come to fight for Octavian." He said

"No Kronus is dead how could he have a son?" Annabeth said

"Annabeth Chase, Gaia told me about you, the weakest of the seven. I would kill you now if you didn't have the mark." Annabeth's face looked scared but she shrugged it off.

"I beat a Titan with my own hands, a Titan spawn will be even easier." Jason said

"Your arrogance will be the end of you Grace, just like it will be for your father . I will fight Jackson the debt must be paid, Kronus must be avenged." He said

"What if I refuse?" Percy asked

"A coward as always Jackson, not having the guts to stab my Father yourself." Kryous said

"Enough we will fight and you will die." Percy said. The Greeks facers looked horrified at the Roman like Percy.

"Spoken like a true Roman." Reyna said "They will fight on the Fields of Mars in an hour, prepare yourselves in that time." "_Percy will win_._ If he killed a Titan his son should be no problem_.

"Senate dismissed." She said. Everyone left Kryous disappeared in a flash of gold , Percy was just walking through the door when Reyna said "Not you Percy." Percy turned around and closed the senate doors. Suddenly Percy looked angry.

"What was that kiss about earlier today?" He said instantly. _Well I knew that was coming. Might as well tell him._

"I love you Percy. Ever since I first asked you to be Praetor. It's partly why I asked to be it." She said walking towards Percy. Percy was taken aback by this, his face looked horrified, but then angry.

"I have a girlfriend. WHO I LOVE REYNA! Who I saved the world with and you do these tricks to stop me from seeing her. I would die for her" Percy pulled out Riptide "I would shove this through my chest a thousand times for her. She is my life. I'm sorry, but I love her…" Reyna didn't know what to feel, anger, jealousy, sad but the tears still rolled down her checks. _It's not fair!_ _He would be dead if not for me. All I needed to say to the Romans was to kill him. Greeks the lot of them!_ Percy then looked sad

"I'm sorry Reyna, That guy Kryous he vexed me I'm sorry."

"Leave. I hope the Titan spawn kills you." Reyna said emotionlessly. Percy looked distressed

"Reyna…"

"Leave!" She said. _No doubt he'll run of to his girlfriend_. _Why are the Gods so mean?_ Then Reyna walked back to her house where an unexpected guest was waiting

"Jason…."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for now sorry about how long it took. Tell me what you think too cheesy or spot on. If you have an idea Private message me. Thanks for reading<strong>


	9. The Mark

Annabeth sat in her cabin on her bed, in the Argo 2. She was thinking about the Mark. Athena visited her on the way to Camp Jupiter and told her something important.

"You can now see the signs. When you venture to Rome you will be on your own, not even Jackson could help you. The mark will lead you to Chaos's lexicon, where any question can be answered. But remember this. other Seven have the swords, powers and tools." Athena had said "But you have your mind, use it wisely, without you the quest will fail. He comes now, he will have his revenge. Avenge me Annabeth avenge me." _ Avenge me. Gods can't die. _She then looked to her palm. On it was an owl burned into her skin, like a tattoo. _The Mark of Athena._ Then her thoughts turned to Percy. _It's like he's been avoiding me. Is he with the Roman girl? No Percy wouldn't betray me….. Would he? _Piper entered her cabin.

"Hey Annabeth I've got a problem." She said

"What is it Piper." Annabeth asked

"Jason. He's been acting weird around that girl Reyna." Piper said

"Well a couple of months ago Jason told me about her they were err…."

"In a relationship! What no! I've worked so hard to get him and now he's going to go crawling back to the roman." Piper said

"He said they broke up the night Hera switched him with Percy." Annabeth said

"Oh! Thank the Gods! I'm going to find him now!" And she was gone. Then Percy entered.

"Percy!" Annabeth said with a smile "I haven't talked to you properly in days!" But when she saw the sad look on his face. "What's wrong Seaweed brain?"

"Annabeth, we need to talk." He said. _NO! NO! He can't be breaking up with me! _Annabeth gestured for him to sit and he sat next to her on her bed. "The girl Reyna, she-err- made a move on me, said she loved me, I got angry with her, and she hates me now." Annabeth didn't know if she was going to slap him or kiss him so she did both.

"How could you be so stupid?" She said "She might declare war on us just like Troy. But thanks Percy, for staying loyal to me." Annabeth kissed him again

"I know Wise girl." He said "Reyna never forgets an insult. When I win the fight against Kryous, the Romans trust us completely."_ He was never this confident before._

"Getting cocky Seaweed Brain" Annabeth teased. "I'm going to have to knock you down a notch." Percy smiled at this.

"Well wise girl, you still the same as usual aren't you." Percy said. He put his lips to her ear. "I missed you so much Annabeth" He whispered "When I argued with Reyna I told her something important."

"What?" Annabeth said

"I told her that I loved you and I would die for you." He said. _Di immortals did he just says that. He did. Oh my Gods! Oh my Gods! He loves me. What can I say? Well there's only one thing to do!_ Annabeth grabbed Percy by the toga and passionately kissed him.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Annabeth." He whispered in the breaths between kisses. "When this quest is done you and I are going to settle down and finish our questing days."

"Yeah save the world and relax. I'm sick of killing monsters." Annabeth said. Percy laughed at this.

"Yes, I've seen enough monsters and Gods for a lifetime." He said. _I've thought about this for months. Settling down in the camp._

"Yes." She said instantly. "That's what I want." Percy stood up and dropped down to one knee and pulled a ring from his pocket.

"Annabeth will you marry me?" He asked. _Yes! Yes! Yes!_

"No." Annabeth said. "Wait until we finish the quest." _I should have said yes!_

"Okay let's do that instead." Percy said clearly disappointed. "I swear by the river Styx that I will protect you and even die for you Annabeth. I love you." Then her palm burned, she felt sick "An Oath to keep with his final breath!" a voice screamed. And then everything went dark.

When she opened her eyes she was in a different place.

The Room was dark and lit by torches that burned dark green. The room was spherical and there was a throne. On the throne there was a white skinned man. He looked around 20 to 21. He had pitched black hair that went down to his neck. His eyes were a very dark blue. He wore demonic armour with a blue sword at his side. A 16 looking year old girl entered. She wore Roman armour and had had hair as black as night and stormy grey eyes. "_What's happening?" Annabeth thought _

"Daughter. You've returned." The Man said. "How fares our prisoner."

"The same as usual." She said "He just smiles and mentions a girl named Thaila."

"Zeus daughter." He said "Gaia told me about her. She considers the girl unimportant. But Sophia how are you, does it hurt?"

"The palm always hurts Dad." She said. "Have you been speaking to Gaia recently?"

"Yes. She tells me of Kryous progress. Soon Octavian will be in our pocket and when the seven leave for Rome a war will start." _Octavian conspiring with Gaia? Percy's got win the fight now!_

"The giants are demanding more of us." Sophia said

"The giants won't be a problem." The man said. "I don't need a God to kill them, even their King fears me."

"But the demi-gods don't know that." Sophia said "We need to go to New Rome and kill their guardian, make an example of him, maybe kill one of the seven."

"Annabeth." The man said instantly. "Athena must pay and it would break Jackson in two." Sophia smiled. _No! He would do all that to hurt Percy and Athena? What has he got against Athena? _

"Two seven for the price of two nice." She said.

"Sophia, I'm going to leave now, Gaia Commands it. I love you, you know, stay safe. The Giants would use you to hurt me."

"Don't worry." She said pulling out a dagger from her side. "No one can hurt me while I have leech."

"Send my regards to Nico" He said "It must be very lonely in the prison."

"I will." Sophia said and she walked out the throne room. Annabeth's head began to hurt. All she saw now was the ground eating up the man and the sound of an earthquake. Everything went white.

Annabeth woke to Percy shaking her.

"Wake up, Annabeth, wake up!" He shouted

"Percy…" Annabeth said quietly. Percy seemed overjoyed at the sound of his voice and hugged her.

"Are you okay? You just blacked out." He said

"State the obvious Seaweed brain." She teased with a smile. "I saw a….. I saw a…" _I can't talk about! Is this what Mom meant when she said I was on my own?_

"What? What did you see?" He asked clearly concerned.

"I saw all our past quests." She lied "You have no idea how much I missed you."

"I…" Percy was interrupted by the sound of a war horn.

"What's that?" Annabeth asked

"It's time for the fight."

* * *

><p><strong>Well this one is quite long. Next chapter will be from Jason's perspective. Thanks for reading Please review I would like to know how I'm doing, if you don't want to review PM me. Thanks <strong>


	10. The House

"Jason." Reyna said "What are you doing here?" Reyna had puffed up eyes and looked like she was going to burst in tears at any moment.

"Are you okay?" Jason said. "You look like you're going to cry." _She never cries. Something bad must have happened._

"Why are you here?" She again asked.

"Was it Percy?" Jason said. He had a new found dislike of Percy Jackson. _He's cocky, thinks he's great and that he can take my place as Praetor. "You did the same to him!" _A voice told him

"How did you know?" She said. Reyna looked too upset to lie. Jason could always tell when Reyna was lying, her eyebrows moved slightly.

"That doesn't matter. Word in Rome says you like him. Like, like him." Jason said. When the Argo 2 landed, Jason spent a lot of time getting to know the Romans. Every day Jason started acting more and more like a Roman and like a wolf Jason doesn't like competition.

"So what if I did? You're not going to hurt him." Reyna said. Jason always liked a challenge and normally he would have tested the new "hot shot" at the Camp before the switch with Percy.

"That's the demi-titan job." Jason said

"Then why are you here? To make threats?" She asked.

"Us Rey, do you still like me?" Jason asked.

"Everything I felt for you was destroyed by the Venus spawn." She said.

"Her name is Piper." Jason said angrily.

"So I don't care." Reyna said. Jason then stormed out Reyna's house, angry and ashamed. Jason then heard a horn blowing.

* * *

><p><strong>That was a bit short so sorry. Next chapter will be the fight from Percy's perspective. <strong>


	11. The Fight

The horn blew loudly three times, echoing through Camp Jupiter. Percy was now making his way to the fields of Mars where Kryous was waiting for him. _I've got to beat him. Octavian can't be set free no matter what._ Percy wore Greek armour and he carried a shield. _Gods I miss the one Tyson made._ Tyson himself had been called back to the sea to help with Poseidon's forgesin preparation for the war with the giants. When he saw the fields there was a massive crowd. All the Greeks and Romans together ready to watch him fight. Percy approached the middle of the fields where Kryous was waiting for him. As he got closer the crowd moved for him. Most giving encouragement or bowing in respect. Kryous himself wore golden Greek armour with scythes engraved onto it and a scythe like his father. He wore a Greek helmet like the ones the Spartans used to wear and on Kryous face was cock sure smile. _I'll wipe that off soon enough_.

"Ready to die Jackson?" Kryous said mockingly as Percy reached the centre. Percy then saw a figure in black armour in the crowd but then it disappeared. _Weird_._ Back to the fight Percy a lot rests on your solder_.

"We'll see about that." Percy said uncapping Riptide

"I suppose we should boast first before the fight like our ancestors before us." Kryous said.

"Well start us off then." Percy said

"I am Kryous son of Kronus, slayer of Krakens, master of time, general of Gaia and bane of all Half-Bloods. And you Jackson."

"I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, Slayer of the minotaur, medusa, giants, hydra, Hyperion and Kronus. I rescued Zeus master bolt, I retrieved the Golden Fleece, and I held the weight of the world on my shoulders, I Slayed Kronus. I am the hero of Olympus and today you shall fall" The crowd cheered.

"Ready Jackson?" Kryous said. Percy nodded. Kryous then charged at Percy with his scythe ready to swing at Percy. Percy raised his shield ready to block. When Kryous reached him his scythe went around Percy's shield and into his back. Percy grunted trying not to revel to Kryous the pain he was in. Kryous pulled his scythe out as quickly as it went in and because of this armour Percy was okay. Then Percy banged Kryous in the face with his shield causing him to stumble backwards. _Now's my chance!_ Percy sent a barraged of sword slashes into Kryous who blocked most with his scythe. But one slash cut his sword arm causing him to drop his scythe. _I've won._

"Do it then Jackson kill me!" Kryous said. Percy couldn't do it. H couldn't kill him not like this. Kryous smiled

"Fus Ro Dah!" Kryous screamed. Then a sudden force sent Percy flying back. _That was like the Titan scream that Kronus and Hyperion used in the war. _Kryous went and picked up his scythe and walked towards Percy. Percy jumped to his feet and charged at Kryous who in turn charged back. When they got in range of each other, Kryous sliced Percy's breastplate and suddenly it fell off at the cut. _His scythe must be enchanted!_ Percy then slashed widely at Kryous quickly other whelming him. Percy then cut Kryous face then sliced Kryous arm ageing causing Kryous to swing his scythe at Percy's now exposed chest. Kryous hit his target and now a fresh long cut ran down Percy's chest diagonally from his left shoulder to his bottom right rib. Percy then cursed at Kryous and threw his shield at him. Winding him. Percy then felt everything slow down and suddenly Kryous was quicker than Percy. Then Kryous used the butt of his scythe to hit Percy's head knocking him to the ground. Percy now looked up but saw something in the distance. _The little Tiber! I can still win._ Percy put all of his energy trying to reach the Tiber and slowly the water goes closer.

"Any last words Jackson?" Kryous said with his mocking smile. Percy returned the smile while watching the water get closer and closer. Kryous raised his scythe ready for the execution. But then the water formed a whip of sorts and pulled Kryous to the ground, then Percy made the water forma bubble of water around him. Percy stood

"Yield." Percy said. Inside the bubble Kryous shook his head. Kryous used his Titan scream but Percy held it inside the bubble. Kryous did it again and again and again. Then Kryous collapsed, in the water bubble unconscious. Percy released the bubble letting Kryous limp body fall to the floor. The crowd started cheering for Percy but Percy limped towards Annabeth in the crowd and kissed him causing the crowd to cheer. Then a man in black armour walked towards Kryous and gave the unconscious man a look of pity. Annabeth looked terrified as he walked towards them his pitch black hair blowing in the wind.

"Percy." The man said with a smile

"Who are you?" Percy asked

"My name is Gary and I'm sorry"

"For what?" Percy said

"Your girlfriend has to die


	12. Revelations

Percy stood in front of Annabeth with a raised sword trying to protect her, but Gary just smiled and advanced. When Gary got close enough he tried to swing at him with his sword, but because of this exhaustion his attack was sloppy. In retaliation Gary parried the strike, knocking Riptide to the floor. Gary then grabbed Percy by the neck and threw him to the floor. _"How the mighty have fallen."_ Gary thought.

"What do you want?" Annabeth said shaking. Gary gave of an aura of fear making Annabeth fear for her life.

"A lot of things, but I want you to know that I don't want to kill you, but I have to." He said

"That makes me feel a whole lot better." Annabeth said.

"Good this will make it a lot easier." Gary responded. Percy sluggishly swung at Gary with riptide but Gary kicked Percy in the stomach.

"Try that again and you'll never get up." He said. Then suddenly Jason attacked Gary violently with his imperial gold sword. Gary blocked all of his swings and then smiled.

"My turn." Then Gary attacked Jason with his sword, constantly hitting him. Jason did his best to block them but he still got cut by Gary's sword. Gary then slashed Jason's causing him to fall to the floor Gary then prepared to kill Jason when Percy jumped on Gary's back and attempted to slit his throat. Gary then grabbed Riptide from Percy and threw it as far as he could. He then lifted Percy above his head and threw him onto his knee. Percy then passed out. Then thunder clouds gathered as Jason tried a last ditch attempt to defeat Gary. Lightning then struck him, causing light to flash blinding everyone for one moment. Gary was completely unharmed.

"God's powers don't work on me kid, so next times don't waste all your energy for nothing." He said "Now to finish what I started." Gary turned to Annabeth who was in shock.  
>"Enough!" A voice boomed. Then a woman appeared <em>"No not her!"<em>

"Mum?" Annabeth said. Athena ignored her and store at Gary.

"You shall not harm my daughter." She said

"So after all these years all you can say to me?" Gary said angrily

"There is nothing to say Gary." She said

"Yes there is. How about hey how are you, done anything interesting or HOW'S MY GODDAM DAUGHTER WHO I ABDONED YEARS AGO!" Gary said.

"I didn't abandon her I left her in your care." She said

"So you never talked to her, acknowledging her or even claiming her, you sicken me." Gary said

"No you sicken me!" Athena said in a sudden burst of emotion. "You joined with Gaia and you-"  
>"Cause I had nothing to live for!" Gary interrupted "You were my life and when you went I had nothing left!"<p>

"I had to its part of being a Goddess!" Athena shouted.

"But you knew that this time was different Sophia isn't one of your brain spawn!" Gary said. Athena was silent at this.

"Mum what does he mean?" Annabeth asked

"For a child of Athena your quite stupid." Gary said. "Let's just say Athena isn't a virgin Goddess anymore." Annabeth gasped.

"Mom is that true?" Silence followed. Gary then pulled out a statue of Athena from nowhere.

"See this. I've been saving it for you it banishes you to a realm called duat, revenge you might call it now disappear or get zapped."

"You shall not pass." Athena said

"Quoting Gandalf now? I have to say I expect better of you. Catch." Gary threw the statue of Athena at the Goddess herself and when it touched her she disappeared.  
>"Now that's sorted I can finally…"<p>

"Not so fast!" A voice called.

"Not again who is it this time Hera, Aphrodite, Artemis?" Gary asked

"Close it's the hunters!" Thaila said appearing from the hills west of the Field of Mars.

"Thaila!" Annabeth said

"Hunters fire at will!" Thaila called. Hundreds of arrows all aimed at Gary came flying from the hills with supersonic speed. _"I'm out of here!"_ Gary started to run after he'd dodge the arrows he'd get his revenge. Then suddenly the Argo II appeared in the skies. Its main cannon fired at Gary. Suddenly the ground started to eat Gary. _"No not yet!"_ Gary thought

"_There's no chance you could survive all get Kryous and get out"_ said the voice of Gaia. Gary reluctantly grabbed Kryous and let the ground eat them.

Annabeth sat next to Percy as he woke. Percy then started to pant rapidly.

"Percy what's wrong?"

"Annabeth I can't feel my legs."


	13. Olympus

The Olympian sky was dark and lightning flashed as Hera sat in her palace alone. _"Zeus is mad what is it this time?"_ Then the voice of Zeus boomed across Olympus.

"Meeting now!" He said. Hera sighed and teleported herself to the throne room. The room itself had been repaired since Kronus rampage during the Titan war but the throne room because of the redesign by that brat Annabeth. Hera teleported onto her chair as well as the rest of the Gods. Since the Titan war each minor God had a seat on the council thanks to Percy. When all the Gods arrived ,with the notable exception of Athena. Zeus himself was in one of his rages, steam was coming from his tailored suit and his eyes were like lightning flashing every couple of seconds.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Zeus shouted

"Who?" Ares asked.

"Athena. Who else you idiot?" Zeus said

"And what has this got to do with us?" Hades asked

"I know one of you took her! It was you wasn't it Poseidon? You've always hated her! What drove you to do it?" Zeus said

"Don't throw those accessions at me!" Poseidon said. Suddenly the doors of the throne rooms opened and Chiron entered.

"What do you want horse man!" Zeus said

"I saw the attack. A man called Gary who is a servant of Gaia came after Percy's fight to kill Annabeth. Percy fought him and so did Jason and her broke Percy's back, he can no longer walk.

"What! NO THIS ISN'T HAPPENEING!" Poseidon said. He banged his trident on the floor and a sound of an earthquake filed the room.

"What did you do brother?" Hera asked.

"Destroyed Afghanistan." He said. Surprisingly all the Gods looked upset even Artemis and Ares.

"I'll miss the little punk." Ares said

"He's not dead Ares, Apollo can heal him." Hera said

"Yes but it will take a week." Apollo said

"Well after that." Chiron said. "Gary tuned to kill Annabeth when Athena appeared to defend her. Gary mentioned that he had a daughter with her, a proper one."

"But that would mean-" Artemis said

"Yes she's not a virgin anymore." Poseidon said

"It's about time if you ask me." Aphrodite said

"But no one did." Artemis said. Aphrodite scowled at Artemis. Zeus actually looked a bit upset at the news.

"Carry on." Zeus said

"Gary threw a statue of her at her and she disappeared."  
>"That's Egyptian magic." Hecate said. "How did he get a hold of that?"<br>"We had a deal with the House of Life!" Ares said

"I'll pay their new Pharaoh a visit." Ares said cracking his knuckles.

"No I'll go." Hades said. "I won't kill him."

Hera teleported back to her palace.

"Nice dress." Gary said coming from the shadows in the room. "But something looks wrong. Maybe is the barbed wire sticking out of your breast? In ancient times Hercules fired a barbed arrow at `Hera and because of it she is always in constant pain.

"I assume you the one who banished Athena." Hera said

"Yes, I thought you'd like that, everyone knows how much you hate Zeus's other children."

"Why are you here?" Hera asked

"To make you an offer." Gary said. He walked up to Hera and touched her wound and suddenly it disappeared. _"Thank the Gods!" Hera thought_. Hera started crying tears of relief and hugged Gary.

"Thank you so much. What do you want in return?" She said. Gary gave a dirty smile.

"Well theirs is something..." He said

"First of all I'm married-"

"Against your will." Gary said

"Yes but we both know you want something else." Hera said

"I want you to not aid the seven at all. If you do all the pain will come back at once, if you do it four times it will cause you to fade. Deal?"

"Well I guess I have no choice." Hera said annoyed about being cheated by a mortal

"I'll be in touch." Gary said stepping back into the darkness a disappearing. "_Well that was interesting." Hera thought._


End file.
